blastermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships
Federation of United Systems Platinum Eagle Main article: Platinum Eagle NOTES: Custom mega-warcruiser owned by Blasterman. Has undergone two major refits. Silver Dragon IMAGE COMING SOON SIZE: 12 km long 2 km wide 750 m tall ARMAMENTS: 10 transdimensional torpedo launchers 4 graviton torpedo launchers 200 light lasers 250 medium lasers 75 heavy lasers 2 tri-plasma pulse cannons 1 heavy phased particle cannon SHIELDS: 4 multidimensional shield emitter 2 backup multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Custom warcruiser owned by Shooter Dude. Has undergone one major refit. Built in 4053 as the flagship of the Yetena Prime Navy, this vessel was refit, renamed, and placed under Shooter Dude's command in 4058. Bolom-class battlecruiser SIZE: 6 km long 2.5 km wide 500 m tall ARMAMENTS: 6 transdimensional torpedo launchers 4 graviton torpedo launchers 100 light lasers 50 medium lasers 20 heavy lasers 2 medium particle beam cannons 1 heavy particle beam cannon SHIELDS: 3 multidimensional shield emitters 1 backup multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Not for sale. Introduced during the G'ron War of 3489 as a temporary weapon against the G'ron attack fighters. Kept after then and refit half a dozen times since first incarnation. Toris-class gunship SIZE: 2 km long 1.25 km wide 500 m tall ARMAMENTS: 6 transdimensional torpedo launchers 6 graviton torpedo launchers 25 light lasers 50 medium lasers 25 heavy lasers SHIELDS: 3 multidimensional shield emitters NOTES: Not for sale. Relatively new, designed in 3939 and first used as a torpedo carrier in 3941. No refits have been done. Selkron-class transport SIZE: 2 km long 1 km wide 250 m tall ARMAMENTS: 1 transdimensional torpedo launcher 1 graviton torpedo launcher 25 light lasers 10 medium lasers 5 heavy lasers SHIELDS: 1 multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Not for sale. Modified off an old 38th century ESBG transport design and first used in 3761. Pombero-class raider SIZE: 50 m long 15 m wide 10 m tall ARMAMENTS: 3 mini-transdimensional torpedo launchers 4 medium lasers 2 light lasers SHIELDS: 2 mini-multidimensional shield emitters NOTES: Not for sale. Designed as a larger, more powerful shuttle shortly before the Kilathian War. Saber-class heavy fighter SIZE: 7.5 m long 5 m wide 2 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 mini-transdimensional torpedo launchers 2 medium lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Requires approval from a Navy admiral for a civilian to buy. Design started on January 1st, 4000 and construction started later that year. Never refitted. Ruxda-class medium fighter SIZE: 6 m long 4 m wide 2 m tall ARMAMENTS: 1 mini-transdimensional torpedo launcher 4 light lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Requires approval from a Navy admiral for a civilian to buy. Introduced in 3895. Only one refit since design. Varius Image will be added soon. SIZE: 350 m long 150 m wide 60 m tall ARMAMENTS: 6 TD torpedo launchers 16 light lasers 10 medium lasers 2 hypercharged plasma cannons (after refit for Clustoria mission) SHIELDS: 1 multi-dimensional shield generator (2 after refit) Absorptive hull plating (after refit) NOTES: Not for sale. Warship involved with propulsion (and later armour and shield) experiments. Type-1 Auxillary Shuttle SIZE: 4 m long 7 m wide 2.5 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 light lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Not for sale, but shuttles without weapons and warp drive are often used for chartered transportation. Introduced in 3816. Maximum speed of warp 5. Type-2 Auxillary Shuttle SIZE: 6 m long 9 m wide 2.5 m tall ARMAMENTS: 1 mini-transdimensional torpedo launcher 2 light lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Not for sale, but shuttles without weapons and warp drive are often used for chartered transportation. Introduced in 3816. Maximum speed of warp 8. Bronze Hawk SIZE: 100 m long 40 m wide 25 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 transdimensional torpedo launchers 4 medium laser cannons 5 light laser auto-turrets SHIELDS: 3 mini-multidimensional shield emitters NOTES: Special small gunship owned by Captain Laserboy. Evil Smelly Bad Guy Empire NOTES: All exclusive to the ESBG Imperial Fleet. Hive-class battleship SIZE 12.75 km long 3.25 km wide 3.25 km tall ARMAMENTS: 8 transdimensional torpedo launchers 25 Conceva missile launchers (250 missiles in total) 50 ultra-light particle pulse cannons 20 light particle beam cannons 10 medium particle beam cannons 5 heavy particle beam cannons SHIELDS: 3 multidimensional shield emitters NOTES: Introduced in 3654, three major refits since design. Blil-class transport SIZE: 2.5 km long 2 km wide 1 km tall ARMAMENTS: 4 transdimensional torpedo launchers 10 Conceva missile launchers (100 missiles in total) 10 light particle beam cannons 5 medium particle beam cannons 2 heavy particle beam cannons SHIELDS: 1 multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Designed in 3877 as a troop carrier with fairly heavy armaments. Never refitted. Scorpion-class heavy fighter SIZE: 12 m long 8.5 m wide 5 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 Conceva missile launchers (10 missiles/launcher) 4 ultra-light particle pulse cannons SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Relatively small strike raider introduced in 4015. Kilathian Republic NOTES: All exclusive to Kilathian Military pilots. Battlesphere SIZE: 300 km circumference ARMAMENTS: 2500 light lasers 1000 medium lasers 500 heavy lasers 250 heavy beamers 50 antimatter fusion cannons 1 galactically illegal inverse warptear generator IMPORTANT!!! TACTICS ON DESTRUCTION OF THIS DANGEROUS VESSEL BELOW!!! Kilathian battlespheres have one main weakness: their main weapon. The galactically illegal inverse warptear generator has a rare trinotium crystal reactor. These crystals are destroyed easily by a feedback of their own power. A trinotium crystal emits radiation that can be directly reflected by a laser. Or you can just pump a stream of TD torpedoes into the reactor, take your pick. Hades-class battleship SIZE: 5 km long 4 km wide 3 km tall ARMAMENTS: 6 transdimensional torpedo launchers 50 light lasers 20 medium lasers 15 heavy lasers 3 medium particle beam cannons SHIELDS: 4 multidimensional shield emitters Hephaestus-class gunship SIZE: 1.5 km long 1 km wide 250 m tall ARMAMENTS: 8 transdimensional torpedo launchers 10 light lasers 15 medium lasers 35 heavy lasers SHIELDS: 2 multidimensional shield emitters Ares-class heavy fighter SIZE: 8 m long 4 m wide 4 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 mini-transdimensional torpedo launchers 1 medium laser 2 light lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter Civilian D-33-11 Frigate SIZE: 1 km long 0.5 km wide 0.5 km tall ARMAMENTS: 1 transdimensional torpedo launcher 4 light lasers SHIELDS: 2 mini-multidimensional shield emitters NOTES: Requires a class 3A license to buy and pilot. Seagunner-class escort fighter SIZE: 5 m long 4 m wide 2 m tall ARMAMENTS: 3 medium lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Cheap and cost-effective. Anyone can buy these openly. Blarius Solar Bombarder SIZE: 20 km long 15 km wide 2 km tall ARMAMENTS: 100 light particle beam cannons 1 anti-solar particle beam generator SHIELDS: Reflective hull plating Battlecruiser SIZE: 7.5 km long 1 km wide 1 km tall ARMAMENTS: 100 light particle beam cannons 75 medium particle beam cannons 50 heavy particle beam cannons SHIELDS: Reflective hull plating Patrol Cruiser SIZE: 300 m long 100 m wide 100 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 heavy particle beam cannons 4 medium particle beam cannons 8 light particle beam cannons SHIELDS: Reflective hull plating Autopod SIZE: 1 m long 1 m wide 1 m tall ARMAMENTS: 1 light particle beam cannon SHIELDS: None. NOTES: The Autopod is a 1x1x1 m cube, basically a remote controlled 360x360 degree turret.